Temps
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Ce qui rendait vraiment Uma heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie dans le monde des gentils héros, c'était de se réveiller chaque matin dans ce grand lit confortable, moelleux et le visage collé dans la large poitrine de Gil. Elle geint doucement à cause de la lumière du jour et se tortilla pour se tourner, trouvant le vide à l'espace où aurait dû se trouver Harry. (Uma&Harry&Gil)
1. Chapitre 1 : 47 à 60

_Temps_

_Bla bla : Nouveau fandom pour moi et nouvelle fic, pour l'instant déjà composé de petits chapitres. J'en suis à 5 déjà et ça fait une histoire alors on verra. Pour l'instant, profitez._

_Ship : Uma Harry & Gil. _

_Présence de pas mal de persos même ceux qui ne sont que dans les livres et wicked. Hésitez pas, posez des questions. Des bisous._

_Important : Se passe après le 3 mais pas de spoilers. Idée que tous vivent à Auradon maintenant._

* * *

Première partie : n+47

Officiellement, l'école avait attribué la chambre 19 à Uma et la chambre 87 à Harry et Gil. Dans les faits, la chambre 87 était dans un autre bâtiment à l'autre bout du campus, bien trop éloigné de la chambre du capitaine. Dès le second soir, les trois adolescents avaient pris l'habitude de dormir dans la chambre 19, Uma n'ayant pas de colocataire attribué. Peu de temps après les deux garçons avaient ramené leurs matelas et ils les avaient alignés à même le sol, étalé dessous toutes leurs couvertures et ainsi était né leur lit immense mais assez confortable pour les accueillir tous les trois. Au début les autres surtout les AK s'offusquaient assez de les voir se coller et se courir après pour se dévorer les uns les autres, ce n'était apparemment pas convenable. Les autres VK détournaient le regard ou roulaient parfois des yeux. D'autres comme Zevon tiraient la langue d'un air dégoûté ou jaloux. Rapidement ils furent corrigé par les regards haineux d'Uma, les majeurs en l'air d'Harry ou bien plus efficace les haussements d'épaules de Gil.

Le groupe se faisait à la vie à Auradon. L'équipage, bien que toujours lié, avait des centres d'intérêt différents. Bonnie s'entraînait avec Lonnie pour faire elle aussi partie de l'équipe de tournoi, Jonas travaillait avec Doug sur le réseau informatique et chacun se trouvait des amis en dehors de leur cercle, au grand bonheur d'Uma. Elle voyait chacun des enfants évoluer et grandir, abandonnant leur rancœur et leur amertume. On avait même aperçu Freddie pratiquant la magie, même si elle l'avait nié pendant des semaines. Il y aurait certes toujours un malaise entre elle et Mal mais le retour de Mad avait adouci les choses. Il existait même une photo des trois jeunes filles déjeunant ensemble à la cafétéria.

Mais ce qui rendait vraiment Uma heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie dans le monde des gentils héros, c'était de se réveiller chaque matin dans ce grand lit confortable, moelleux et le visage collé dans la large poitrine de Gil. Elle geint doucement à cause de la lumière du jour et se tortilla pour se tourner, trouvant le vide à l'espace où aurait normalement dû se trouver Harry. Elle grogna pour de bon et Gil gémit à son tour en se rapprochant d'elle. Uma rouvrit doucement les yeux et vit de la lumière derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Harry était de toute façon le premier réveillé, squattant la salle de bain une bonne heure ce qui la rendait dingue et irritable surtout quand elle devait faire ses tresses. Mais surtout il savait très bien qu'elle allait être de mauvaise humeur s'il se levait avant de lui dire bonjour. Elle se tourna une fois de plus et se colla à Gil pour coller sa bouche dans son cou. Elle lécha un peu, suçota la peau pour laisser une marque et elle sourit en l'entendant ronronner tranquillement. Il referma les bras sur elle et elle releva la tête pour l'embrasser correctement, appréciant toujours la douceur et la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Gil caressait doucement ses cheveux et souriait contre elle, avant de caresser sa hanche nue et de remonter le long de son ventre, lui tirant un frisson.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, ses doigts caressant le haut de son dos.

\- Uhmm bonjour, grogna-t-elle en retour, décidément pas décidée à se lever.

\- Où est Harry encore ?

\- Devine. »

Gil était comme elle, il détestait la manie qu'avait pris l'autre de quitter les couvertures trop tôt. Il soupira mais ne se leva pas pour autant, bien décidé à profiter encore du corps d'Uma. Il descendit sa bouche au creux de sa clavicule.

« Je meurs de faim, fit la jeune femme en le repoussant. Même si l'autre princesse est déjà levé, on va être en retard …

\- Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé d'aller en …

\- Gil, on ne va pas avoir cette conversation tous les matins. »

Le jeune homme fit une moue avant de se lever enfin, posant sa glorieuse nudité dans un rayon du soleil pour étirer les bras. Uma eut un instant de regret mais elle se reprit rapidement quand le troisième membre du trio ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Son eye-liner était déjà mis en place et de façon quasi parfaite, preuve qu'il était réveillé depuis un bout de temps et au grand déplaisir d'Uma, il était habillé. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait un peu, c'était le teint pâle d'Harry et son air fatigué. Par instinct elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui et toucher ses joues.

« T'as vraiment pas l'air en forme chou, dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Mais si, ça va. Bonjour cap'tain. » répondit Harry avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Si Gil embrassait tout doucement pour vous montrer de l'amour, Harry embrassait comme si la fin du monde était proche et que c'était la dernière fois. Il y avait toujours un coté désespéré dans ses câlins et quand Gil les rejoignit il se colla à lui exactement comme Uma pour ressentir sa chaleur. Pas convaincue, Uma garda sa main sur son front.

« Tu sais que tu peux aller voir un médecin ? Y en a ici.

\- Mais j'vais très bien, j'ai juste mal dormi. »

Et il détourna les yeux. Ce qu'Uma n'apprécia pas parce qu'elle savait qu'il mentait. Et il n'avait jamais su lui mentir. Elle en profita quand même pour faire une pirouette et à son tour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il y eut un éclat de voix derrière la porte puis elle entendit à nouveau des bruits de bouche et des soupirs entre les deux. Elle hésita et décida finalement de ne pas les rejoindre, plus tenté par la douche. Quand elle en sortit une dizaine de minutes après, Harry avait de nouveau disparu et Gil s'était rendormi.

Un matin normal pensa-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans le matelas pour le réveiller à nouveau.

* * *

Seconde partie : n+47

Les cours les plus ennuyants étaient sans doute ceux de rattrapage d'histoire d'Auradon. Chaque VK y avait droit, chaque lundi après seize heures. Deux heures longues et où on entendait les gargouillements des ventres des affamés et les soupirs de plus en plus prononcés des ennuyés. La bonne fée parlait sans cesse et s'emballait toute seule dans l'histoire, ne voyant même pas que Carlos était sans cesse sur son téléphone un grand sourire aux lèvres, que Jay dessinait dans la marge de son cahier et que Freddie avait eu le temps de changer trois fois de coiffure.

Mais ce lundi là Gil était seul à son bureau car Harry était en retard. Ce qui était anormal car il savait qu'Uma tenait à ce cours, à ce qu'ils montrent bonne figure. Elle avait déjà été énervée toute la journée, le lundi était sans contexte une journée affreuse, mais en prime voilà maintenant qu'Harry séchait. Gil lui commençait à s'inquiéter. Devant lui, Desiree fit pencher sa chaise et éclater sa bulle de chewing gum.

« Le capitaine commence à s'énerver » annonça-t-elle, faisant réagir Jonas, Gonzo et Bonnie, qui fixèrent la chevelure turquoise d'Uma quelques rangs devant.

Elle avait été forcée de changer de place et de s'installer à coté de Freddie à cause d'une stupide histoire de bavardage. Gil remarqua d'ailleurs qu'au bureau d'à coté, la place à la droite de Mal était vide également. Ce qui était encore plus rare, Evie ne séchant jamais aucun cours. Et les choses devinrent encore plus étranges quand la porte s'ouvrit à peine quelques minutes après, laissant entrer Evie suivie de près d'Harry, qui s'assit à sa place sans rien dire. La jeune fille se chargea d'expliquer qu'ils avaient un exposé à préparer à deux en chimie et qu'ils avaient dû nettoyer le labo ou un truc du genre.

Gil haussa simplement les épaules mais posa sa main droite sur la cuisse d'Harry, caressant doucement pendant le reste du cours. Le reste de la classe se passa sans presque un mot, les élèves essayant de suivre malgré l'ennui et la sonnerie fut accueilli par un soulagement général ainsi qu'un frisson quand Uma fit claquer ses doigts en direction de son second.

« Tu me suis, lança-t-elle d'autorité. Gil, même chose. »

Les autres VK échangèrent des regards stupéfaits. Voir Uma en colère c'était presque la norme, surtout que c'était lundi et les lundis étaient longs. Généralement elle passait sa rage sur les autres membres de son équipe ou alors Mad ou encore Mal elle-même au risque de provoquer un duel. Mais jamais elle ne se mettait en rage contre Harry.

Gil marchait derrière eux, en silence, écoutant simplement les pas d'Uma, jusqu'à la chambre 19. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde une fois la porte fermée avant d'exploser.

« Un exposé en chimie ? hurla-t-elle alors qu'Harry se débarrassait de son manteau. Avec Evie ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Je l'aide pour un projet, c'est tout ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

\- Tu ne suis pas les cours de chimie ! »

Gil hocha la tête. C'était donc pour cela que l'excuse avait paru étrange.

« Et alors ? Elle m'a demandé, j'ai dit oui, point barre.

\- Je veux savoir où tu étais, grogna leur capitaine.

\- En cours comme tu me l'as ordonné ! rétorqua Harry, s'énervant lui aussi. C'est ce que tu veux non, qu'on fasse comme les gentils AK ? Donc je suis gentil, je vais en cours, j'aide les autres et je m'excuse quand je suis en retard !

\- Ne me mens pas ! Mad m'a dit que t'étais pas allé non plus en littérature !

\- Putain de merde Uma tu me fais suivre maintenant ? J'suis pas ton chien ! »

Les deux s'étaient rapprochés et s'observaient, méfiants. Gil s'avança à son tour et essaya tant mieux que mal de se mettre entre les deux.

« Hey, allez, on se calme, on peut parler tranquillement …

\- Tu caches un truc et j'veux juste savoir quoi, lança Uma.

\- Quoi tu m'fais pas confiance ? »

Le regard de Gil resta sur leur capitaine, attendant lui aussi une réponse qui ne vient pas. Uma jura et leur tourna le dos pour se poster devant la fenêtre, observant la mer au loin. Harry accusa le coup et recula lui aussi. Gil hésita.

« Très bien, comme tu veux, cap'tain. Tchao.

\- Mais attends, tu vas où ? paniqua Gil. On peut en parler, reste ! »

L'autre s'arrêta un instant, laissa un baiser sur les lèvres de Gil et serra son biceps avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Vraiment, une journée étrange.

* * *

Troisième partie : n+50

Il y avait désormais un silence très gênant pendant les cours. Un malaise qui pesait d'un bout à l'autre des salles de cours parce que personne ne savait comment réagir. Les autres membres de l'équipage d'Uma se demandaient ce qui avait bien pû se passer pour que leur capitaine ait l'air aussi en colère. Aucun d'entre eux ne posaient la question et aucun n'approchait Harry qui avait l'air encore plus en rage. Gil tentait d'aller le voir mais à part quelques embrassades, les deux garçons ne communiquaient plus trop et même les AK commençaient à se rendre compte d'un problème. Jay avait tenté d'inviter Gil à l'entraînement mais le jeune homme avait refusé, visiblement atteint par la dispute des deux autres.

« A un moment, est ce que ça nous intéresse ? avait lancé Audrey à table.

\- Ah carrément, avait retorqué Chad. Hastag la dispute de l'année. »

Elle lui avait jeté un cupcake pour le faire taire mais force était de constaté que cela intéressait visiblement tous les autres. Ce qui était choqué ou ceux qui était simplement avide de ragots, tous y allaient de leurs hypothèses. Freddie demanda l'avis de sa sœur qui demanda l'avis de CJ elle-même qui leva les yeux au ciel en disant qu'ils étaient tellement stupides tout en envoyant un texto à Harriet qui répondit par des points d'interrogations.

Deux jours passèrent dans ce climat et puis il y eut le cours de mathématiques du mercredi après midi. Pas un des témoins ne put expliquer comment cela avait commencé, aucun n'avait la même version ni le même coupable d'origine mais une énorme bagarre s'était déclenché. On a parlé d'un lancer de boulette ou même d'un sort, mais au final au milieu du cours, Harry et Uma en étaient venus aux mains, se frappant l'un l'autre sans retenue pendant quelques minutes. Ben fit appel à toute l'équipe de tournoi pour les séparer tant bien que mal. Les deux furent envoyé à l'infirmerie, même si Uma en sortit avec quelques bleus pendant qu'Harry eut le poignet cassé. Les rumeurs ont dit que Gil dormit cette nuit là dans la chambre 87.

Et au jeudi matin, Harry ne vient pas en cours et Evie arriva en retard. Mad se mit à soupçonner quelque chose et elle ne fut pas la seule.

Uma se glissa dans l'infirmerie à la pause de midi et aperçut son second à la fenêtre, une cigarette eteinte à la main. Elle s'approcha en trainant les pieds, ne sachant pas comment s'excuser. Elle l'imita et se pencha sur le rebord, la vue donnant sur le parc et le terrain au loin. Elle bougea pour lui donner un coup de coude.

« T'es vraiment une chochotte à rester cloitré depuis hier.

\- La ferme. Tu m'as blessé. »

Uma sentit les deux sens dans sa phrase et se mordilla la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pour la première fois depuis fort fort longtemps elle sentait que Harry et elle n'étaient plus en phase. Comme s'il se passait quelque chose mais dans son dos, qu'elle était incapable de voir. Et ça l'énervait encore plus que l'autre ne veuille rien lui dire.

« Harry … trésor, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle adorait lui donner ces surnoms. Trésor, amour, chou. Harry était à elle, totalement à elle et elle l'adorait. Elle n'avait jamais su comment lui faire comprendre, alors au fil du temps les petits mots doux étaient arrivés. Au début comme une blague. Et puisqu'il ne bronchait pas, elle avait continué. Et elle sentait que cela lui faisait plaisir, qu'il se sentait aimé. Elle se rapprocha encore et enroula ses bras autour de lui, le sentant frissonner. Lui fixa toujours l'extérieur.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis il embrassa ses cheveux, son front, ses joues, pour finir par sa bouche, tout en douceur en la serrant contre lui. Elle respira son odeur, son parfum bon marché mélangé à du cuir et au sel.

« Tout va bien Uma. Je t'assure. Je suis juste … un peu à cran. Ca va passer. Excuse moi. »

Elle était à moitié rassurée. Elle leva la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau et en profita pour glisser ses mains sous son tshirt noir, l'écarta pour caresser ses muscles. Il lui avait manqué, songea-t-elle alors qu'il l'entraînait vers le lit le plus proche.

* * *

Quatrième partie : n+60

C'était un bal comme il y en avait tous les trois jours. Rien de bien incroyable, une belle soirée cependant. Des lumières, de la dance, de la joie, le sourire du prince quand il bougeait aux cotés de Mal, des jolies robes. Une belle fête cela dit, Freddie avait chanté, Bonnie avait embrassé Jonas et Gil avait virevolté avec pas mal de filles, sauf Uma. Uma ne dansait pas. Elle parlait de mal de pieds mais en vérité elle avait sans doute un peu honte. Elle avait du prendre deux ou trois verres de punch pour se lancer. La fête avait continué longtemps et personne n'avait remarqué qu'Harry ne buvait pas.

A la fin quand la musique s'était éteinte, il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde dans la salle de bal. Certains dansaient sur un slow et Uma parlait un peu plus loin avec les frères de Gil. Evie en profita pour venir s'asseoir près d'Harry et croisa les jambes en le fixant avec un sourire. Il soupira.

« Lâche moi.

\- Tu comptes faire quelque chose ou tu attends qu'une occasion se présente ?

\- J'ai dis lâche moi.

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder à s'en rendre compte tous seuls tu sais. Je pense qu'ils devraient être au courant.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses la miss, ça ne regarde que moi.

\- Harry, je dis ça pour toi. Tu vas avoir besoin de soutien des gens qui tiennent à toi, comme les membres de ta famille par exemple. »

Il ne répondit pas et termina d'une traite son verre de punch aux fruits avant de rejoindre Gonzo un peu plus loin. Evie leva les yeux au ciel et en se relevant elle tomba nez à nez avec Harriet, qu'elle n'avait pas vu approché. Elle japit de surprise et fit un pas en arrière.

« Pourquoi est ce que mon frère aurait besoin du soutien de sa famille je te prie ? lança-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- H-Harriet, ça alors, tu passes une bonne soirée ? balbutia Evie en remettant ses cheveux.

\- Chère petite poupée, réponds avant que je ne te tranche tes mèches. »

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et murmura un « pas ici » avant d'entraîner l'aînée Hook à l'écart où personne ne pourrait les entendre. Cet échange n'avait pas échappé à Harry, qui, dans un moment de panique, tendit la main à son capitaine pour la tirer sur la piste de dance. Surprise, elle ne put réagir à temps et se retrouva collé contre son second, puis contre le dos de Gil qui les avait rejoint, visiblement ravi.

« Par les tentacules de ma mère, Harry qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Juste envie de danser. Ferme ta bouche et profite. »

Et elle profita. Ils profitèrent tous les trois de ce moment doux, si bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas le verre d'Harriet se briser quand elle le lâcha. Ils ondulèrent les uns contre les autres, même s'ils étaient un peu génés de se donner en spectacle. Quand Gil proposa de se trouver un coin tranquille, ils partirent en courant vers la sortie, avant qu'Evie puisse terminer son récit.

Il y avait une porte d'accès au toit du bâtiment principal, qui donnait sur une petite terrasse avec un simple télescope pour observer le ciel. Les trois adolescents gravirent les escaliers en riant et fermèrent à clé derrière eux pour ne pas risquer d'être dérangé avant de se ruer les uns sur les autres. Uma grimpa presque sur Harry et s'allongea sur lui, dévorant sa bouche alors que pour une fois il se rendait sans lutter. Gil n'en perdit pas une miette, s'appropriant le cou du second pour le marquer à coup de dent, accompagné de baisers à son capitaine.

La nuit était chaude, songea Harry alors qu'ils étaient presque déjà endormis, toujours nus mais enveloppés dans leurs tissus et surtout dans la robe de bal d'Uma, qu'Evie avait cousu longue, le torse de Gil en guise de coussins. Il tendit une main pour caresser les cheveux turquoise et descendit sur sa joue. Gil avait laissé ses doigts contre son cou, lui tirant des frissons à chaque contact. Il les observa un instant, sachant pertinemment qu'il risquait de détruire ce doux quotidien qui était le leur désormais. Il se mordit la joue pour ne pas pleurer, comme à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie. Il ne pleurait plus. Plus depuis très, très longtemps. Pleurer était signe de faiblesse et il ne pouvait pas être faible, pas quand ils étaient sur l'île, pas quand Uma l'avait choisi comme second et surtout pas maintenant.

Gil rouvrit les yeux et d'un coup se redressa, faisant sursauter Uma pour venir tout contre Harry, visiblement inquiet. Il le resserra contre lui et essuya ses joues. Ah, si, tiens, il pleurait. Honteux, il tenta de se dégager, puis surpris le regard d'Uma, tout aussi inquiète. Il baissa les yeux en enlevant ses larmes, incapable de les regarder. Gil l'attira contre son torse et caressa ses cheveux, Uma se blottissant contre eux et serrant sa main.

« Tu peux tout nous dire chéri, murmura-t-elle. On est là. On est ensemble, toujours, à jamais. Parle nous, ça me rend dingue de te voir comme ça.

\- On t'aime Harry, ajouta Gil en embrassant son front. Explique ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est parce qu'on est devenu des gentils ? »

Harry eut un rire nerveux et serra plus fort la main de sa capitaine, essayant de former des phrases.

« Bon alors … vous vous souvenez quand on est venu vivre à l'école, le prince nous a expliqué que la magie était partout, que c'était plus intuitif chez les gens ici …

\- Ah ouais, le buffet était super ! fit Gil. En plus il nous a tous filé des téléphones et …

\- Gil, dit fermement Uma pour le faire taire.

\- Ouais, c'était cool. Sauf que ça implique un autre truc que apparemment ils sont tous au courant mais que personne nous a prévenu » ajouta Harry un peu amer.

Per-sonne. Aucun des quatre autres débiles venus avant eux, aucun des mecs de l'école, aucune des princesses qui pouvaient avoir des risques que cela leur arrive. Rien.

« Uma, tu prends toujours … la potion de Freddie ? Celle qui … celle que tu dois prendre tous les jours ?

\- Seigneur Harry si tu parles de la potion contraceptive, oui je la prends, et alors, le rapport ?

\- J'y viens. Ici, elle a de l'effet parce que y a de la magie. Donc elle fonctionne. Seulement … soupira-t-il sans parvenir à faire une phrase. Disons que t'es pas … pas la seule à … à devoir la prendre. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Gil n'arriva pas à connecter et Uma fronça les sourcils.

« Evie est enceinte ? dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin, quoi ? Quel rapport avec Evie ?

\- J'en sais rien, tu la fréquentes, vous faites des trucs ensembles, vous avez l'air d'avoir des secrets …

\- T'as fais l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Gil d'une petite voix.

\- Jamais de la vie ! C'est pas Evie qui est enceinte, c'est moi ! » conclue Harry.

Uma ouvrit la bouche sans la refermer et Gil cligna des yeux. L'autre soupira et rebaissa les yeux sur sa main liée à celle de son capitaine.

« Ici, quand deux mecs font … l'amour sans protection … y a les mêmes risques que pour une fille. Et vu que … bref pas besoin d'un dessin.

\- Woah » dit Uma pour seule réponse.

La main de Gil descendit doucement pour se poser sur le ventre d'Harry qui se raidit mais essaya de ne pas le repousser. Il sourit et caressa la chaire, qui, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, paraissait moins dur que les abdos du pirate.

« Mais ça fait combien de temps ? Et tu … tu … woah, s'arrêta Uma, toujours sous le choc.

\- Ca va faire deux mois à peu près … Vous vous rappelez quand … j'ai été malade, pas longtemps avant le match de tournoi ?

\- Ah ouais ! s'écria Gil. La semaine sans sexe, c'est pour ça que Jay voulait plus m'entraîner, j'étais trop énervé !

\- Eh bah je suis allé à l'infirmerie et … et elle me l'a dit à ce moment là, expliqua Harry en évitant leurs regards.

\- C'était y a un mois ! Tu le sais depuis tout ce temps et t'as rien dit ? »

Uma approcha sa petite main du ventre d'Harry, hypnotisée par l'idée qu'un être commençait à s'y développer. A son tour, elle caressa doucement et sourit.

« J'arrivais pas à vous le dire, avoua-t-il. J'avais peur …

\- J'croyais que t'avais peur de rien, lança leur capitaine avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. »

De sa main libre, elle poussa sa joue pour qu'ils se regardent enfin et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, juste pour profiter de l'instant. Il sembla enfin se détendre, Gil aidant de son étreinte chaleureuse. Tranquillement ils se rallongèrent, Harry au milieu des deux pour une fois, leurs deux mains se baladant sur sa peau. Uma enroula des mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Et Evie dans tout ça ? demanda Gil. Elle sait ?

\- Oh … ouais. Ce lundi là, quand on est arrivé en retard en cours ? Je devais retourné voir l'infirmière et elle a tout entendu. Elle n'a rien dit à personne, du moins pour l'instant » ajouta-t-il en se souvenant d'Harriet.

Gil se colla à nouveau et enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur salée.

« Bon … murmura Uma. Maintenant … qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Tu veux qu'on le garde ? »

En tant que femme, il lui était arrivé d'y penser. Elle avait du envisagé des solutions au cas où un cas pareil se produirait. Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu se débarrasser d'un fœtus non voulu mais rien ne l'avait préparé au regard d'Harry en guise de réponse. Il avait l'air paniqué. Sa main se glissa au creux de son ventre par réflexe et elle comprit qu'il y était déjà attaché et que dans sept mois, ils auraient un enfant. Elle rit.

« D'accord. J'ai compris. Putain on va avoir un gosse. »

Gil eut un rire ravi et Harry les suivit de bon cœur.

* * *

_Bien bien bien alors voilà j'ai écris ça parce que ça me trottait dans la tête et maintenant bim. Voilà donc, on verra bien. J'adore les avis._


	2. Chapitre 2 : 63 à 67

_Temps_

_Bla bla : Merci pour vos retours et vos follows, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des messages et laissez des reviews ! Il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre, suivez bien et faites attention aux détails.  
Au départ c'était Uma qui était enceinte dans mes écrits mais elle n'aurait jamais laissé ça se produire et surtout elle ne l'aurait pas gardé alors bim, magie._

_Ship : Uma Harry & Gil_

_Important : Tous vivent maintenant à Auradon. Présences de beaucoup de persos dont certains n'apparaissent que dans les livres ou wicked. _

_Résumé : Harry cachait quelque chose à Uma et Gil sauf qu'il n'a jamais su mentir. Après des disputes et une scène de bal, il finit par leur apprendre qu'il attend un enfant._

* * *

Première partie : n+63

Depuis trois jours et le fameux soir du bal, quelque chose avait changé et c'était désormais Harry qui était énervé. Depuis qu'il leur avait dit qu'il attendait leur enfant ( c'était toujours aussi bizarre à dire ) Gil et Uma se comportaient de manière étrange. Par exemple ils lui avaient laissé l'oreiller le plus confortable. Maintenant c'était lui qui était au milieu quand ils dormaient et ils se collaient à lui. Gil se contentait de le caresser tout doucement. Pendant le cours de biologie il avait eu ce regard inquiet quand ils avaient du aborder la reproduction. En fait ils s'étaient mis tous les deux à le surprotéger comme s'ils avaient peur qu'ils se cassent. Quelque chose avait changé.

Et puis il y avait eu cette conversation le soir alors qu'Uma éteignait les bougies.

« Tu veux le dire aux autres ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Quels autres ?

\- Bah, nos familles, les copains, Bonnie, Jonas, les autres quoi …

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça ? lança Uma en tirant rideaux.

\- Moi ça m'a fait plaisir d'en parler aux jumeaux. »

Les deux autres le fixèrent et Gil baissa les yeux vers le sol. Essayant vaguement de se recroqueviller, il se mit sous les couvertures et remonta ses genoux sous son menton.

« Attends, t'as fais quoi ? fit Harry sous le choc.

\- On parlait et … et c'est venu dans la conversation ! Ils étaient contents, bon ils trouvent qu'on est jeunes mais …

\- Gilbert ! cria Uma en s'approchant. Je t'assure que c'était vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils vont en parler à ton père, rétorqua Harry en se laissant tomber sur les matelas à son tour. Et qu'il va aller le dire au mien et à Ursula.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le problème ? A un moment il va bien falloir qu'on leur dire non ?

\- Ouais bah le plus tard serait le mieux. »

Uma soupira et inspira longuement pour se calmer avant de venir se blottir contre Gil et caresser ses cheveux.

« Et surtout c'était pas à toi de le dire, pas tout seul, sans nous en avoir parler avant. On aurait dû en discuter avec Harry, savoir ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Je suis juste là j'te signale, lança l'autre. Mais c'est vrai que … j'tiens pas à ce que ça se sache, pour l'instant. »

Il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix, que de toute façon son corps allait changer et que les gens s'en rendraient compte. Mais pour le moment, rester dans le déni lui allait bien. Il évitait consciencieusement Harriet depuis ce moment dans le but précis de ne pas avoir cette conversation, même si elle se doutait bien qu'elle était inévitable. Gil s'approcha de lui et embrassa sa joue.

« Pardon. C'est juste que je suis tellement heureux, j'ai envie de partager mon bonheur … j'aurai pas dû. Tu m'en veux ? »

Oui, Gil et Uma avaient tendance à surprotéger Harry. Mais celui-ci ne parvenait pas à leur en vouloir. Il se sentait bien entre eux, collé dans leur chaleur et surtout quand Gil lui faisait ainsi les yeux doux. Il se mordilla la lèvre avant d'embrasser les siennes.

* * *

Deuxième partie : n + 64

Sa stratégie de lâche ne dura pas longtemps. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence quand Harriet et CJ les attendaient devant leur salle de classe. Il soupira et donna son sac à Gil pour qu'il parte devant. L'aîné lui fit un signe de tête et les entraîna dehors où elle pût allumer sa cigarette. Il fit un pas en arrière et CJ croisa les bras.

« Alors Harry ? Comment ça va ? On s'est pas trop vu depuis qu'on est ici.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il en évitant son regard inquisiteur. Occupé. Tu sais. Les cours, la vie.

\- T'as rien de particulier à nous dire ? »

Si. Il soupira et hocha la tête en direction de CJ qui remettait discrètement ses cheveux en place.

« Vous savez déjà on dirait.

\- Evie n'a jamais été forte pour garder les secrets.

\- Mais t'aurai pu nous le dire ! s'écria la benjamine. On te juge pas.

\- Ah si, la coupa Harriet en faisant tomber de la cendre. Moi je juge carrément, j'aurai même quelques questions très indiscrètes et j'attends des réponses nettes et précises.

\- On est obligé d'en parler ici en plein milieu du couloir ? »

Non parce que Celia était déjà passée près d'eux et s'il pouvait éviter que la nouvelle ne s'ébruite ça l'arrangeait. Les deux jeunes femmes eurent le même regard sur le côté, celui que leur père leur avait appris pour voir si des ennemis étaient proches.

« Très bien. J'ai envie d'un café de toute manière. »

Et elle l'obtient à la cafeteria alors que CJ avait son chocolat chaud recouvert de chantilly. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, s'installant tranquillement dans un des fauteuils de la salle. Gil allait devoir se débrouiller seul en cours. Uma allait sans doute lui en vouloir, mais elle non plus ne s'opposait pas à Harriet.

« Bien, fit-elle d'ailleurs en croisant les jambes. Alors ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pû se passer dans ta tête pour te retrouver engrossé ?

\- Sois pas vulgaire non plus, rétorqua-t-il, vexé.

\- La vraie question c'est pourquoi tu l'es toujours » marmonna CJ.

Ses deux aînés la fusillèrent du regard et elle reposa sa tasse un peu violemment.

« Non mais c'est vrai ! A quel moment tu crois c'est une bonne idée de le garder ? Et de l'élever un gosse ! »

Harry serra les dents. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation car il savait que ses sœurs allaient le mettre en face des vrais problèmes. Pour le moment avec Uma et Gil ils s'étaient contentés de discuter des meilleurs moyens de le cacher au reste de l'école et à leurs parents respectifs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts. Jamais ils n'avaient songé à l'avenir et comment leurs vies allaient être changé. CJ ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Elle enroula une mèche autour de ses doigts.

« Fin j'sais pas mais si moi j'étais enceinte, j'pense que j'me serai tué déjà et peut être j'aurai tué le père, et après …

\- CJ, fit Harriet avec autorité. Tais toi. Ce qu'elle essaie de te dire mon cher petit frère, c'est qu'on s'inquiète un peu. Beaucoup même.

\- J'entends bien, grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'sais bien que c'est pas une bonne idée, mais c'est pas comme si c'était voulu non plus.

\- On en revient à ma question, à savoir par toutes les sirènes de la baies, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il soupira et piqua la tasse de sa sœur pour en avaler une gorgée, s'attirant un regard noir. Trop sucré, mais d'après Uma il devait maintenant aussi éviter le café. Il avait déjà trop raconté cette histoire selon lui.

« C'est pourtant simple, on savait pas que la magie faisait ça, personne nous a rien dit quand on a débarqué ici. Uma avait la potion mais moi, que dalle, donc on a continué à … à faire l'amour comme d'habitude.

\- Seigneur, firent-elles à l'unisson.

\- Et puis je croyais que j'étais malade alors j'ai fini par aller voir l'infirmière et elle m'a annoncé « l'heureux évènement ». »

Même qu'elle l'avait félicité l'autre. Il était resté là sur sa chaise pendant qu'elle lui expliquait, incapable de connecter les informations. Elle l'avait rassuré et avait même eu le culot de lui conseiller d'en parler au père. Ce dont Harry avait été incapable pendant des semaines, se demandant sans cesse ce qu'il devait faire, ne sachant pas quelle décision prendre ni même à qui le dire.

« Donc j'ai … j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir, mentit-il en regardant les tasses, et quand je l'ai dis à Uma et à Gil, on a choisi qu'on allait le garder. »

Il déformait un peu la vérité. Il s'était plusieurs fois dit que s'il avortait, personne n'aurait besoin d'être au courant, ce serait son petit secret pour toujours. Mais il n'avait pas pu. L'idée même l'avait horrifié, plus que l'idée de devoir s'occuper pour toujours d'un gosse qui serait le sien. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait à l'idée qu'il allait avoir un enfant pour de vrai, sa main se glissa sur son ventre, qui commençait doucement à grossir. Harriet n'en rata pas une miette.

« J'trouve ça totalement irresponsable, se crut bon d'ajouter CJ.

\- Personne t'a demandé ton avis, rétorqua Harry.

\- Ca va épargne nous le couplet de mon corps mon choix, t'as raison, fais ce que tu veux, mais tu fais une connerie ! On a envie une belle vie ici, on peut faire ce qu'on veut, la liberté, même la magie et toi, tu … j'comprends pas.

\- Tant pis pour toi tu s'ras pas invité à la baby shower. »

Qu'Evie avait commencé à organiser avant qu'il ne l'arrête d'urgence. Harriet se redressa sur sa chaise.

« En attendant … j'approuve pas non plus, mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Après tout je ne serai que tata Harriet.

\- Oh la ferme, se mirent-ils à rire en même temps, sans voir que CJ faisait la moue de son côté. En tout cas, pas un mot à papa. Sinon je le connais il va débarquer et personne n'a envie de ça. »

Sur ce point-là les trois étaient d'accord.

* * *

Troisième partie : n+65

A l'exception d'Evie, aucun des VK n'étaient au courant. Aucun d'entre eux ne montait correctement un balai par ailleurs. Les cours de sport étaient de temps en temps consacrés à ça, depuis que Lonnie avait hurlé au scandale en voyant que Mal était incapable de décoller. Gil avait couvert Harry qui se changeait en deux secondes désormais, ignorant que Jay l'attendait pour heurter leurs torses. Sur la pelouse, Uma s'était rapproché d'eux, l'attirant contre elle par réflexe. Vraiment ça devenait agaçant cette idée de le coller en permanence.

Au départ vraiment ça partait bien, c'était sympa y a eu de l'ambiance. Et puis y a un débile qui a décidé qu'ils allaient faire une course. Sur les balais. Au dessus des arbres. L'idée de merde avait déclaré Zevon avant de s'élancer à la suite de Mal.

Uma avait interdit à Harry d'y participer.

« Pardon ? Et pourquoi je te prie ? s'était insurgé son second.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, avait-elle simplement dit. Si tu tombes ?

\- Sérieusement ? J'suis pas en sucre !

\- Elle a raison, avait ajouté Gil d'une petite voix. C'est un peu … risqué. »

Et il était resté au sol, même si Jay et Carlos l'avaient provoqué. A peine avaient-ils tous décollé qu'il était reparti au château, furieux d'être mis de côté. Quelque part ils avaient bien sûr raisons, surtout que comme il y avait du vent, Freddie se prit un arbre et Celia se foula une cheville en tombant mais quand même, il y avait de quoi s'énerver.

De retour dans les vestiaires déserts, Harry s'était planté devant le miroir. D'après lui il n'avait pas changé. Sauf qu'Uma et Gil le traitaient comme s'il était en verre. Et il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de leur faire penser le contraire. Il n'osait jamais s'opposer à Uma et Gil était plus fort que lui, sauf à l'épée. Il pourrait le provoquer en duel, apparemment les gentlemens faisaient ça quand ils avaient des différents. Mais ils cherchaient simplement à le protéger et à protéger leur secret.

« Putain, tu commences déjà à m'emmerder » fit-il en fixant son ventre.

Il se mit de profil et souleva son tshirt et le pull de Gil qu'il portait pour voir le reflet de la peau. Ca commençait à s'arrondir et il le savait. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus le cacher.

* * *

Quatrième partie : n+66

« T'es sûr tu m'en veux pas ? demanda Evie pour la sixième fois depuis le début du cours, la Bonne Fée continuant de parler devant.

\- Mais non, je sais comment est Harriet … murmura Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Ha … Ha oui, oui bien sûr … fit-elle gênée et détournant le regard, exactement comme Harry quand il mentait.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as dis à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Elle ne repondit pas mais montra son téléphone et les messages envoyés à son petit Doug, dans lesquelles elle lui expliquait pourquoi elle voyait Harry. Il le lâcha sur la table et grogna d'agacement.

« Je suis désolée, m'en veux pas, mais il se posait des questions !

\- Bah voyons.

\- Tiens, pour me faire pardonner. »

A son horreur, elle lui tendit un petit livre de quelques pages, roses, qui avait un titre qui lui donna encore plus envie de vomir.

« Les dates clés de la grossesse ? Non mais sérieux Evie !

\- Ca peut t'aider, y a plein d'infos ! Parce que j'imagine que tu n'es pas retourné voir l'infirmière ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. En soit elle avait raison, c'est pourquoi il cacha le livret dans son sac.

« Nan.

\- Tu devrais, la visite des trois mois c'est super important !

\- Pitié tais-toi ! fit-il avec un bruit dégoûté.

\- Oh, tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? Une fête ! Pour l'annoncer à tout le monde !

\- Ca va pas ? On va rien faire du tout, tu vas la fermer et arrêter de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! »

Il était clair qu'Harry était contrarié et qu'un moindre agacement le faisait partir au quart de tour. Mais il avait parlé trop fort et maintenant tout le monde les fixait, surtout Mal et surtout la Fée qui lui ordonna de venir le voir à la fin. Evie ne lui parla plus du reste du cours, se contentant de faire sa tête toute triste et il s'en voulu un peu de se mettre à dos une des rares personnes au courant.

Surtout qu'après s'être pris une heure de colle, il se heurta à Uma et à Mal qui se criaient dessus dans le couloir. La future reine lui en voulait visiblement d'avoir crié sur Evie et son capitaine essayait de le défendre. Il dut s'avancer entre elle pour les faire taire.

« Les filles, est ce qu'on peut se calmer ?

\- Excuse toi ! lui a hurlé Mal dans les oreilles. Evie n'a sans doute rien fait !

\- C'est vrai et je vais …

\- Comment tu parles à mon second ? le coupa Uma en s'en reprenant à Mal. T'es pas la chef ici petite chose !

\- Ferme là sale crevette ! »

Gil leva les yeux au ciel et essaya de retenir Uma. Toujours entre elles, Harry fit reculer leur capitaine, essayant de ne pas remarquer sa rage et tourna la tête vers Evie, qui ne disait rien.

« Excuse moi d'avoir crié. Je n'aurai pas dû, et merci d'avoir été gentil avec moi. »

Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes, espérant qu'elle prenne les excuses et s'en aille. Sauf que c'était Evie. Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches.

« C'est rien. Ca m'apprendra à oublier qu'on est des vilains par ici. Je plains ce gosse. »

Elle l'avait fait exprès. Il se figea, comme Uma et comme Gil. Mal fronça les sourcils.

« Quel gosse ? Evie, de quoi tu parles ?

\- De rien, gronda Uma. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle dit et on va y aller avant qu'elle n'ouvre encore sa bouche. »

Au soulagement d'Harry, Evie n'ajouta rien, mais Mal se posait maintenant des questions. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Chad lui demanda pourquoi il ne vola pas avec eux. Zevon demanda s'il voulait venir s'entraîner à l'épée avec eux mais connaissant le côté brutal du jeune homme il refusa. Le soir à table il dut renoncer au fromage qu'il adorait pourquoi, sous prétexte que Gil avait vu que c'était mauvais pour le bébé.

Frustré, il s'enroula directement dans les couvertures en remontant dans leur chambre. Uma en profita pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain mais l'autre adolescent le rejoignit. Il était vraiment de plus en plus collant songea Harry en le sentant glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements pour caresser sa peau. Il se tortilla pour sortir de son étreinte.

« Pas ce soir, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie et que je veux juste dormir.

\- Je peux au moins venir contre toi ? murmura Gil en recommençant à le toucher.

\- Non ! cria Harry en se relevant. C'est si compliqué à comprendre qu'il faut me foutre la paix ? »

Au regard blessé de Gil il s'en voulu. Il s'était encore énervé trop vite. L'eau se coupa dans la salle de bain et Uma en sortit, encore nue et les cheveux trempés.

« Putain c'est quoi votre problème encore ? »

Les deux garçons la fixèrent et en même temps éclatèrent de rire. Uma ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais ses cheveux détrempés lui donnaient l'air d'avoir une serpillère sur la tête. Vexée, elle donnait un coup de poing dans le bras de Gil avant de vouloir faire de même avec Harry et finalement frappa dans le vide. Son fou rire s'arrêta et il soupira.

« Eh. J'te l'ai dis. J'suis pas en sucre.

\- Ouais, je sais … j'veux juste … j'veux pas lui faire de mal. »

Evidemment. Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras, écartant ses cheveux et embrassant sa joue.

« T'en fais pas. Il est solide.

\- C'est p'têt une fille, objecta-t-elle.

\- Elle est solide, corrigea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On s'en fiche, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Arrêtez de croire qu'il va arriver quelque chose toutes les trente secondes.

\- Et toi arrête de t'énerver tout le temps, répondit Gil en venant caresser ses cheveux. Tu changes d'humeur trop souvent, c'est pas évident.

\- J'fais pas exprès, juré. Je ferai attention. »

* * *

Cinquième partie : n+67

Au final ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Ils avaient lu le livret d'Evie, Gil avait entouré des choses, Uma avait noté des choses dans la marge et elle avait réalisé qu'il n'était jamais retourné voir l'infirmière pour la première visite de contrôle. Toute la soirée elle l'avait poussé à y aller et au final ils avaient attendu la fin des cours pour traîner Harry dans l'espace médical du château. Il était visiblement mécontent. La jolie et blonde infirmière qui l'avait déjà reçu fut ravi de le revoir.

Ce fut un long et pénible moment. Elle prit toutes ses mesures, nota tout sur un carnet, visiblement très excitée et posa des questions sur ses antécédents auxquels il ne put répondre, ne connaissant rien des problèmes de santé dans sa famille. A coté, Gil, apparemment ravi, s'étendit en détail sur son père, tandis qu'Uma restait silencieuse pour une fois. Harry prit sa main et la serra.

« Bien et bien tout ça a l'air incroyable ! Pour l'instant tout se passe bien, dit la jeune femme, et je vous programme donc un rendez vous pour la première écographie ?

\- La … la quoi ?

\- On pourra lancer un sortilège pour voir si tout se passe bien pour le bébé, le voir, l'entendre. On dit lundi dans trois semaines ? »

Gil était bien trop excité lui aussi. Il confirma avant qu'Harry ne puisse le faire et la main d'Uma se serra sur la sienne. Harry ne le dit pas, mais il avait hâte d'entendre et de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Il hocha la tête mais n'écoutait déjà plus quand elle leur parlait de la date du terme ou des conseils pour les semaines à venir. Uma avait posé la tête sur son épaule et elle avait l'air un peu triste, ce qui était plus préoccupant à ses yeux.

* * *

_Oui maintenant je fais des fin comme ça ah la la on rigole. A bientôt._


End file.
